Grey Boundaries
by Wedger
Summary: Prequel to "The Thin Grey Line."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Because there must be a setting up the story and an introducing some of the characters

"Wake up, Tally Caron, it is time." The Templar Lieutenant, his voice tinny under his helm, touched my shoulder carefully. "It is time for your harrowing."

Rubbing my eyes, I asked him for a few minutes to prepare, and he silently stepped into the hall. I quickly washed up and put on fresh robes. I ran trembling fingers through my dishwater blond hair, and tied it at the base of my neck.

The tower had been in a flurry since the Grey Wardens had appeared. At least three harrowings a night were held, and few seemed successful. The Tower was pushing the apprentices for some reason, and we all feared that we would be next, taken to our harrowing before we were prepared.

"Templar Lieutenant, I am ready," I said as I left my dorm, and hoped I was.

He straightened and nodded. "All right then, apprentice. Follow me." We passed another Templar, carrying my fellow dorm mate, Suzette, back to our shared rooms. I hadn't even known she had been taken. She was a dear friend, and I was relieved she was alright. We never saw those who were called for the harrowing, and only knew that something had happened to them when they either moved to the mages quarters, or disappeared. I shivered and doubt went through my stomach, as I considered if I was ready or not. Do any of us ever know when we are ready?

We circled the towers interior. The halls were dark with shadows, and empty except for an odd Templar here or there keeping guard, their eyes always watching. I knew I would recall these moments for the rest of my life. The ironically secure feeling I had of the broad metal shoulders ahead of me, the feel of the cold floor against my slippers. The sound of my heart beat was so loud, each step I took echoed with it. Around and around we went, to parts of the tower I had never been in, the Templar's quarters, training rooms, and the storage areas. Sooner than I would have liked, the Templar Lieutenant stepped up the last of the stairs.

I tired to take in the whole of the chamber, but the light was dim, and I could not see much. The First Enchanter and Templar Commander talked quietly together, before a pan of blue glowing lyrium. They turned to me. I looked out the high tower windows, which over looked the glittering city of Val Royeaux. Like gems in dark soft cloth, I thought. What a beautiful city.

Even with two mages casting haste, we had been on the road over six weeks. Stopping for only a few hours at a time to sleep or buy fresh horses, and we ate cold meals from horseback while we traveled. All four of us were exhausted. Warden stamina can only do so much, it would seem.

Eight weeks ago, I had literally been pulled from a harrowing straight into a joining. Ten of my friends had drank of the darkspawn taint that night, and only three of us had survived, each of us harrowed in the previous days, or as in my case, hours. The Wardens were desperate. It was a true blight, and they needed more Wardens to fight. They had convinced the tower to give in to their demands for more mages.

The Grey Wardens had come and swept the Circle Tower of any able bodied mage or apprentice who had even a small chance to pass the joining. They ran mass joinings, back to back with harrowings. It was horrible. We in the tower had never even seen darkspawn, and many of us thought they were a fable. But now, too many of us were already called to give our lives for the cause. Some died in the harrowing, but many more the joining. It seemed a pier for our dead burned each evening, and we grieved quietly amongst ourselves, the Templar's stoic as ever. I had lost many close friends.

Now that I shared the Warden's dreams, those awful dreams, I knew it was worth it and the Wardens were right. Any sacrifice must be made to stop the evil that was currently demolishing Ferelden, to stop it from destroying Orlais, and Thedas. The things I saw in my dreams were terrible, and must be stopped no matter the cost. Still, those last few days in the tower were a nightmare. I still grieved for my friends.

Senior Wardens Ilbert and Milun, Warden mage Gaël, and I had been set, by Warden Commander Corbian himself, to a most critical task. We had important information to share. The Wardens did not want to repeat the mistakes made during the Third and Fourth blight.

Our journey would take us from our home of Val Royeaux to the true home of the Grey Wardens, Weisshaupt Fortress. Only Ilbert had taken this trek before, and as such he was our guide. We had sailed from Val Royeaux to Cumberland, where we obtained our first mounts. From there, we moved on the old highway system. Some parts were in good repair.

Today, however, we were on a path which had been washed out a few years ago. Ilbert said we were not far from Val Dorma.

I was sore. Of course, as a circle magi, I had never ridden a horse. Gaël cast spirit spells towards me, trying to ease my discomfort. It helped. I knew he was worn from the constant haste casting, and so appreciated his gift more. Milun taught me stretches and mind exercises to take my thoughts from the discomfort.

Deep in one of Milun's suggested concentration exercises, I let the horse have the lead in picking a path. I was not prepared when the thieves attacked. An arrow took out my mount, and I fell ungracefully beneath her, her scream pushing thoughts right from my head. She rolled, and I pulled from her, instinct and not intellect telling me to get away.

I heard before I could see Ilbert and Milun engaging our attackers. The temperature of the air dropped as Gaël cast his battle magic. I could feel him pulling from the fade.

I shook my self, and leaned to the side. Pain lanced my left leg, and I could guess it was broken. I looked up through tears, and cast a crushing cage on a bandit mage, the first opponent I saw.

Only then could I tell that there were eight of them. Three archers, four armored men on horseback, and the mage. Milun and Ilbert were engaged with the armored warriors. Two of Milun's wolves were assaulting the archers. Gaël was casting heals on the Wardens; frost and hexes on our enemies. He hit the mage with a force field, toppling the near by archers and wolves, and killing the mage. I cast drain life on a hexed archer, who went down. Lightning flared from my hands and jolted the archers, killing them.

Ilbert used his shield to bash the bandits from their horses, slashing them with his gladius as they fell, and soaking the ground with their blood. Milun used his duel wielded daggers to harass the warriors, keeping them off guard, and slicing them though the gaps in their armor.

How foolish they were to attack four Wardens with only eight. Even with the element of surprise, the battle was short. Soon, only the Wardens, wolves and horses stood.

"You are hurt, Tally," said Ilbert, as he leaned down to check my leg. "And I am afraid, my dear, we have lost your horse."

"We'll need to make camp, so I can set the leg," Gaël said.

"Yes, that we will have to do. I shall scout ahead for a site. Stay here and make her comfortable."

Milun and Gaël moved my dead mare from the road, and gathered my gear. They went through the bandit's belongings, picking out what they wanted, and setting the now riderless mounts to carry the extra equipment. When Ilbert returned, the three men carefully moved me to one of the bandit horses, and we went to our new camp site.

Gaël and Ilbert set my leg with grim faces. Milun gave me a drink from his flask, a heady grain alcohol which he preferred to the fine Orlesian wine the other wardens brought.

Ilbert was a good strong warrior, who used his griffon painted shield as others would a sword. He was a graceful man, and fought with an air of joy. He left his wife in Orlais, and I do not think he would have gone on this trip, if there had been another who recalled the way as well as he. Often, he told me I reminded him of his daughter, a married lass he enjoyed visiting.

Milun was a ranger. His wolf pets were always with us, even if they stayed out of sight. At night, I would hear them howl, and the sound had turned from a fearful one to a comforting one. He loved to sing ballads, and told stories of escapades he had when he was younger.

Gaël was a mage, but not a circle mage. When first we met, I could not stop staring at him. I had been taught apostates were evil, and untrustworthy. But Gaël was none of these. He was a healer, with a deep sense of righteousness. He was powerful and taught me spells while we traveled. Spells which I would never had learned in the tower.

"We are about a week from Weisshaupt," said Ilbert. He was cleaning his and Milun's weapons, while the later prepared supper. We would actually have a hot meal tonight, one unforeseen benefit to my accident. "I think we can buy new mounts in Val Dorma, tomorrow. And so Tally, you can double up with me till then. I don't think you can ride well by yourself, now, with that leg. Even with Gaël's help, it will take a few days to be right, again." I nodded that I understood.

Gaël had started a fine fire, and it felt good to be warm. I had to struggle to keep awake, as my fellow mage had given me some potion to take the pain, and it was making me sleepy.

We ate our meal, thanking Milun enthusiastically. Sleep came quickly and at least for me, without dreams.

A week later we saw the fortress in the distance as we crested a hill. It was surrounded by a village, and farmlands. We also saw a line of armored men on the road coming towards us.

"They are Wardens," said Ilbert, smiling. "They felt us coming, as I have felt them, and are come for us."

"I can not feel them. Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, Tally, I am sure. Given time you will be able to sense other Wardens as well."

"They must be dying of curiosity," said Milun. "They must feel the blight as we do, and need information as badly as we wish to share."

The Wardens of Weisshaupt met us less than half way, and escorted us to the keep. We passed through the village. The spicy smells of the village market almost made me homesick.

Later that day, we arrived at the large stone gatehouse, where we dismounted. First Warden Teris, a hulk of a man with a long tangled beard, met us, his officers at his back.

"Welcome, brothers and sister," his voice was deep and his words accented, "welcome home. I know you are weary from your journey, but as it is evident you are here with some news of the blight, I ask if you will attend me in my offices, rather than taking your rest."

Ilbert crossed his arms and bowed to the Teris. "Thank you for your fine reception, First Warden. I am Senior Warden, Ilbert of Orlais, this is my fellow Senior Warden Milun, and Warden's Gaël and Tally. I also would need to enjoin you as soon as possible with our information. If you will, though, our mages are exhausted. Would you be so kind..."

"Of course," Teris motioned to a slender handsome ash blonde man with the greenest eyes I had ever seen. "Ferin will take the mages for rest and food. If you will follow me, Senior Wardens?"

"Bother and sister," Ferins said, sketching a shallow bow towards Gaël and me. "Would you follow me to your rooms?" Ferin smiled, showing brilliant white teeth. He took my arm, in a courtly manner, which left me feeling awkward.

"After you," said Gaël, a grin on his own face, obviously towards my discomfort.

"You traveled all the way from Orlais? How long have you been on the road?"

"Over two months. Orlais sent two mages so we could double caste haste."

"Two months is still very good time. I would enjoy hearing about your trip. Especially the Silent Plains, they are fascinating."

"They are nothing much," I replied. "It was very desolate."

"I would like to see it sometime. It is an important historic site." We followed him across the yards to the main halls. "We have a bathing area in the keep. Would you like me to show you?"

Gaël shook his head. "I would rather nap first. Can you wake me for supper?"

"Certainly, brother. And you sister? Care to bathe?"

"I would, please. It has been too long since I have the opportunity for a proper wash." I said, with a slight smile.

Ferin continued down the corridor, his arm still in mine. "This way then. I'll ask to have some clothes cleaned for you."

The bath area was old style Tevinter. It had two long shallow pools, each with heated water pouring into one end, and draining from the other. They were separated by high partitions. The far side of the room was faced with tall windows, overlooking the valley below. "You bathe Orlesian style," I said, pleased.

"Yes, it's more fun that way," he chuckled. "This is the woman's side," he pointed to one pool. "We've few of those, so you most likely will have the bath to yourself. I'll drop by in a bit to see if you need directions back to your room. Oils, soap, towels are there," he pointed to a cabinet. "It is a pleasure having you here, my lady Tally. Please make yourself welcome."

"Thank you, Ferin." After he left, I did as he said, and made myself at home. Some of the oils smelled of Orlais, and the water itself was warm and soothing. My leg was still tender; although Gaël had did a good job healing it. I would carry the scars for my own lifetime, though. A reminder, I thought, of all that had happened.

It took some effort to scrub the weeks of grime from my skin. It was well worth the effort. An elven servant brought clean robes and unders for me. The sizes were so close to my own, that I was pleasantly surprised. Ferin, it seemed, had a good eye.

When Ferin came by, I was dressed and combing my hair.

"Are you hungry? Or would you prefer a nap?"

"A nap, Ser. I am very weary."

Giving me a smile and his arm, he took me back to the room. "If there is anything you require, dear sister, anything at all during your stay, do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, brother."

"Good rest to you, Tally."

Ferin woke Gaël and me and took us to the dinning hall. Over two hundred Grey Wardens were in attendance. The large room had long tables set with food and drink, with a dais at one end, also set with tables, although those were empty of Wardens. The other tables were mostly full, and other Wardens were coming in to sit, making a great din as they did so. Ferin sat us at a back table against a wall. He introduced us to the others at the table so fast I could not recall even one name. He reached for my plate, and stacked it high with meat, vegetables, and bread. Gaël beat him to the service, and had a plate full in front of him already.

"Ale or wine?" He asked me.

"Watered wine, I think, please," I answered, and he filled a wooden cup of equal parts wine and water.

"Pity to cut it," he said, flashing a white smile at me, "it's Antivan."

The food was good, and I busied my self eating whilst Gaël answered the questions from our brethren at the table. He told them we were from Val Royeaux, and been on the road for over two months.

"The First is still meeting with their Senior Wardens," said Ferin. "They've been talking for hours."

All faces looked grave around the table. We all shared the same dream of the Archdemon. We all knew it was a true blight.

"How bad is it in Orlais?" asked a dwarven Warden.

"Orlais is fine, so far as it was when we left," said Gaël. "It's in Ferelden." Many gasped when Gaël said Ferelden, as we all knew that there had been no Grey Wardens there until about a generation ago. "All the Wardens died."

The table went silent, and so I hurriedly added, "the Wardens in Ferelden were all killed, along with King Cailan, at a place they call Ostagar. It is why we are here. To ask for help."

"Their Queen and Regent will not let us in, Maker help us," said Gaël, though a mouthful of food. He took a drink of the good wine and continued, "We need to stop the blight at Orlais."

"Stupid Ferelden," said a small eleven Warden. "What do they think they are playing at?"

"I'm sure we don't know." I said. "But, we've sent scouts into the country, and none have returned."

"Good men, all," said Gaël.

"How can anyone be so foolish?" asked the elf again.

"Well," began Gaël, "the Regent was one of the rebels that pushed Orlais from Ferelden. We think he may be confused that there is a plot, to take back Ferelden."

"Can't he see it's a blight?" asked Ferin. "He can't ignore how many darkspawn are about."

Gaël and I shook our heads. We had no idea what was going on in Ferelden. I shuddered as I thought of it, suddenly not quiet as hungry.

"It will take time to gather Wardens, but we will start immediately," said Ferin. He grabbed my shoulder in a comforting hold. "After all, that's what we are all here for, right my brothers?"

All at the table answered him with an affirmative noise, which turned the attention of the room to our table. "For the Grey Wardens!" said the dwarf.

As one the room answered, shaking the timbers above "For the Grey Wardens."

"You see," said Ferin grinning at me and clapping me lightly on the shoulder, "don't worry about a thing."

And surprisingly, I didn't.

After we had eaten, Ferin offered to show us the Fortress. Gaël begged off, saying he thought a bath would feel good, now he was rested and fed. The elf, Warden Lem, took him to the bathing area.

Ferin was good company. He smiled often, and his eyes had a nice sparkle. He showed me the Great Hall. The room was almost as large as one of the halls in the Grand Cathedral of Val Royeaux. The walls were covered with large tapestries, most showing the fight against the Archdemon. One tapestry displayed the first joining. He named each Archdemon; Dumat at the Silent Fields, Zazikel at Starhaven, Toth at Hunter Fell, and Andorel at Ayesleigh.

"So," he said as we looked up at Garahel's shinning golden figure striking into Andorel's head, "how long have you been a Warden? I am sorry and don't mean to pry, but I can barely sense you."

"Sense me? Oh, I see," I responded. "Only since right before we left. I've been a Warden slightly over two months."

"Ah, so young." He smiled and leaned towards me. "I've been a Warden about two years. I was recruited from Marnus Pell, do you know it?"

"On the Nocen Sea? So are you Tevinter?"

"Hmmm yes, from the Imperium." he pulled himself up and ushered me to move along. "Although we are all Wardens, now. Were you born in Orlais?"

"I am a tower Circle mage."

"Oh, I think I have heard of that. You were raised with other mages in a tower?" I nodded. "We've nothing like that in Tevinter. Circle mages are treated as very precious in Tevinter. Were you lonely in your tower?"

"Lonely? No, I had many friends. And of course the Templars never left us alone."

"Templars? That sounds interesting and I truly wish to hear more. But, my dear, you are looking tired. Let me take you back to your room."

"Yes, I am. Thank you for noticing." I was exhausted. A short nap did not make up for the many weeks of lost sleep.

Once at my room, he opened the door for me. He reached towards me, and ran his fingers across my cheek lightly. "Sleep well, Warden mage Tally. I will see you anon."

"Good night to you, too, brother." I went directly to bed, and only the Archdemon woke me, as she did sometime after midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Because there still needs more set up and it just goes on and on

We were busy the next few weeks. There was much activity in Weisshaupt. Small teams of Wardens were sent to enclaves across Thedas. Messages came and went, as the Grey Wardens prepared for war in Orlais. I was tasked to accompany some of these teams, for short trips. The senior Wardens would confer about the blight. Promises of support would be traded. Strategy set, and plans for support made. Some times we went to procure supply routes. My role was to provide haste, and I was usually paired with another mage, to maximize the effect of the spell. We made many trips back and forth. Although I was used to support the shorter trips, it was still demanding and tedious work.

Our leadership had determined that Ferelden would last a year against the blight. Perhaps two. They based this on detailed analysis of very old documentation of the previous blights. Without Grey Wardens, the Fereldens were doomed. It would mean declaring war against Ferelden to try and send Grey Wardens into the country against the will of its leadership. That would just waste precious resources, and so the Grey would hold the blight in Orlais. As such, small groups marched each day towards ships, which would take them to Val Royeaux and Jader.

But there was one bright spot. Ferin. We became close, and talked together of our homes and worried together about the blight, whenever we could get a break together. His view on mages was different from what I had been taught. _Maker's blessing_, he called us. I wondered that there could be such a world as the one he came from.

Ferin had been conscripted into the Wardens after he had won a training bout at his school. His father was a farmer and did not want to lose the extra pair of hands, and so had refused the Wardens offer to make his son one of the Grey. But the Wardens were stubborn, and would not take no from someone they viewed as beneath them. This had been over two years ago, and Ferin had not seen his family since. He missed them.

"Come with me," he said one warm summer evening. "I've something to show you." He held my hand and led me through a quickly darkening path, as the sun set earlier inside the fortress than without. Soft fresh cut grass covered the path, looking gray as most green things do at dusk. "It's called jasmine," he whispered to me. A fragrance so sweet it did not seem real settled around us. "This one blooms only at night. A gift for lovers." He bent quickly towards me. His lips on mine were cool. I had never been kissed before, and I must have looked like a startled rabbit. He chuckled, and ran fingers lightly down my neck, causing a shiver to course its way down my spine. "Can we be lovers, Tally? Would you like that?" He kissed me again.

I whispered yes against his lips, and was rewarded with a deeper kiss. We stood together, mouths pressed, for many minutes. My head spun and I lost track of all but Ferin.

"Meet me," he hummed against me. "Meet me in my room tonight. After first watch is called."

I could only respond with yes again, and he chuckled. Taking my hand again, he led us from the garden back to the keep. His white teeth flashed at me and he said he would see me soon.

My stomach fluttered as I watched his broad back walk away. He had a slender build, compared to most warriors, but compared to me, he was still large. My hand went to my mouth, feeling where his lips had been with my finger tips. I felt like a silly girl, and knew I looked it. We were watched closely at the tower, and there was no room for romance. The girls had giggled behind our books, imagining all the things young girls do, but that was all we could do. We were never left alone. Certainly not alone with a boy. I had no experience with what Ferin offered, but found I dearly wanted to have some.

A bath, I thought, would be the right thing to take, now. I gathered what I needed from my room, and took to the bathing area.

There were few of us woman at the keep. Most were servants. Usually, I was alone while I bathed, which was a luxury. But tonight, when I wanted to be alone with my thoughts, two of the other female Wardens were already there. They waved at me as I joined them in the long shallow pool. One an elf rogue, the other a dwarf, they were lovely ladies, although their skin was riddled with the fine white scars which mage healing left behind. They talked of idle gossip and a celebration of sorts being held that evening, a Birthday Party for a Senior Warden. I only half listened. Hyrn, the dwarf, asked after Ferin's health, and both the ladies smiled when I answered he was fine.

I finished with a few hours to go 'til first watch ended. The second watch would be loudly announced as the guards changed. We had three watches each night, a tradition from the first of the Wardens, I was told. Almost everything at the fortress was some how based on traditions held from the first Wardens. I guessed that these were the things that kept the Grey going during the centuries between blights.

I went to my room, and lit a mage light to read by. I'd been reading as much as I could. The library was huge, and it was one of the best in Thedas. Tonight, I was reading a book written by a Ferelden monk, who had written of his time in Antiva. Once the watch was called, I knocked softly on Ferin's door. He greeted me with that bright white smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Because I like the foreshadowing

I woke early as I always did, but in Ferin's bed. My hair was tangled under his lean frame, and his arm rested lightly against my hip. I blushed as I recalled the night. Ferin had been gentle. He had been exciting. I reached for him and ran a finger along the arm he had across me. He rolled a little, still asleep, and released my pinned hair. Getting up, I dressed quickly, and went down to the dinning room. One constant of being a Warden was the hunger. But there was plenty of food at the fortress. No one could ever starve here.

I sat next to Milun and Ilbert. They were swapping stories from a drinking party held last night. "And then he just removed them, took them off. His trousers I mean. And swung them over the baluster." Ilbert was pantomiming throwing something. "And guess where they landed?"

Milun shook his head, and sat back a bit in expectation.

"Right on the First Wardens head." Milun laughed, but Ilbert hushed him. "But that is not the funniest part. The leg, one of the legs of the _un pantelons_, it caught on the First's ale stein. And it spilt, right onto the Seneschal."

"That iron maiden?" Milun exclaimed. "I would truly have liked to have seen that!"

"Yes, yes, she hollered like a Shriek. Teris tried to use the pants, to wipe the ale from her chest." A Warden across the table spit his mouthful of food across his plate, and choked. His neighbor had to hit him on the back. And before you know it, Belfer, he comes down the stairs and says, pantless as you'll recall, and says "excuse me _Mademoiselle_, I believe you have my trousers on your tits, and I'd like to retrieve them." The entire table hooted and laughed, many were pounding the table, and dishes and cutlery clacked and rattled.

Grinning broadly, Ilbert turned to me. "You missed a lovely party last night."

"It would seem," I smiled turning to him. "You at least had a wonderful time."

"Ah yes. But have you heard? There will be more this afternoon. A small group of Antivans will be here to entertain us. It will be a circus."

"Antivans? That is unusual."

"They arrived with a contingent of Rivian and Antivan Wardens. They have a man who actually juggles fire. And acrobats who fly through the air. You and Ferin should not hide yourselves, but come and see the show. It will be fun."

Ferin took that moment to join us for breakfast. He leaned down and kissed me lightly, and pushed me easily down the bench, so he could sit beside me. I was sure my blush could be seen all across the large hall. "What will be fun?"

"There will be an Antivan circus today."

"We should go. I think I would like to see an Antivan circus."

"It seems almost surreal. Attending a circus during a Blight," I said.

Ilbert patted me on the shoulder. "One should take ones joys where one may. Especially during a Blight. We all deserve as much relaxation as we can obtain."

"I like the way you Orlesians think," Ferin said.

The court yard was cluttered with brightly colored tents, later that afternoon. One large one was reported to be where the flying Antivans would perform. Gaily costumed people stood purposely in front of the tents, telling any who would listen of the marvelous offerings inside.

"A fortune teller. I went to one in at a fair in Marnus Pell once. It should be interesting. Let's go in," Ferin said gesturing towards the bright yellow canvas.

I was nervous, but only a little. Divination was not exactly prohibited by the Chantry, but it was not something that was recommended. So, I took Ferin's hand as we ducked under the tent flap.

The haruspex inside was a surprisingly young elf, with the gray eyes only elves seemed to have. His hair was short and blonde, his skin the dark gold of most Antivans. He sat cross legged at the center of the tent. Bric-a-brac was scattered around him. I could not guess the use of any of the items.

"Come in, come in," he said, in heavily accented Orlesian.

This surprised me, as I wondered how he knew we both could speak that language, and than I thought "Oh."

"Sit," he gestured at the pillows, and we sat. "May I ask your names?"

"I am Tally."

"Ferin, I am called Ferin."

"Hmmm, and which of you would like me to tell your future first? You pretty lady? Or the handsome young man?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind..." I started.

"Yes of course," said Ferin, squeezing my hand.

"Ah, let me see. Please, let me have your hand." He took my fingers from Ferin's, and opened my hand palm up. "You have seen friends die, and be replaced by new. You have seen much death and will see more. Your life line is long, for a Warden. See," he traced down my palm, and a shiver went through my spine. "And you will have great wealth later in life, although it would seem it is not wholly your own." He looked up into my eyes, and I could not break his gaze. He stared into me, and I felt an acknowledgment of him deep within my soul. "You have greater power than you know. It will lead you to interesting places and accomplish the deeds of a true hero. You will, all at the very same time, have the desire, the fear, and the hate of a great monarch. You will capture what will not be held, and keep it. You will see horror, horror from your nightmares." I pulled my hand from the elf's.

"That is enough," I said, my voice shaking a little.

Ferin chuckled, "The desire of a king? I think I can see that." He kissed me on the cheek. "Such a dire reading, dear one. But every Warden sees nightmares become real, or what are we for? Nothing to worry over, I think. Is it my turn now?"

"Yes, if you would like," the haruspex said, smiling charmingly up at Ferin. He looked down into Ferin's palm, and traced a fine white line on Ferin's palm. "You will know joy and give it as well. You will know the love of a wonderful woman, who will love you back for all her life." Ferin glanced at me, a shy smile on his face. I smiled back. The elf started, and hesitated, moving his face closer to Ferin's palm. "Your life will have great meaning." He finally said and dropped Ferin's hand.

"What, is that all I get?"

"What else do you need?" I teased. "A wonderful woman and joy. A worthy life. That is a thing that bards sing of, no?"

He laughed lightly. "I suppose." He stood and helped me to my feet. "Thank you for the readings, my friend. It was entertaining."

The elf looked up at us, and I thought I saw sadness on his face, and in the set of his shoulder. "You are welcome. May you find pleasure in our fair, today."

We wandered into other tents as the day went on. We saw two men actually swallow long sharp straight swords, and spit fire. We watched a slim beautiful woman tangle her limbs into knots and bend her back like one would bend a leaf. But, the most interesting event was the Flying Antivans. They perched on swings high in the tent, and threw themselves at one another, gracefully tumbling through the air, and catching themselves on ropes and each other.

We held hands as we walked back for supper. The sky was lit by the setting sun, and washed the keeps walls ahead of us in pink. "I have a thought, Tally. I hope you don't think it too soon."

"Hmmm?"

"I am taken by you, you must know. I believe I am very in love with you. I would like it very much, actually, I would be proud and honored if you could, well, move in with me. Into my rooms." He stopped and turned to me. "We have such a short time, as Wardens. I think we need to take what we can from life. I've never known anyone like you before. You are all I can think of."

I smiled into his eyes. "I think I feel the same. And I, I would very much like to stay with you, as long as we can be."

Ferin pulled me to him, and kissed my hair, my neck, and finally captured my lips. "If my life is to have meaning, I can only think it must be through my love of you." he murmured against my lips.


End file.
